


On the Otherside

by RunsWithCake



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aaravos is a bad guy, Alternate unniverese where Aaravos pulls Viren into his world, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Choking, Crying, Deepthroating, Fear, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Orgasm, Gay, Guilt, Imprisonment, Kinda, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Voyeurism, a little fluff, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunsWithCake/pseuds/RunsWithCake
Summary: Viren stood in front of the mirror. Aaravos smirked as he cut his hand, Viren doing the same on his side. The mirror begins to ripple. What has he agreed to?haha Viren is going to be Aaravos' bitch and there's nothing anyone can do about it. Sorry not sorry
Relationships: Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

Viren stood in front of the mirror. His throat was dry, and his anxiety had spiked since he entered the room. He pulled the cloth from the mirror and glanced at the dagger in the table. Question after question entered his mind. A sense of foreboding eased into his chest. He finally grabbed the dagger and looked into the mirror, unnerved.  
"I have nothing left to lose," his voice was soft, hopeless. The elf looked at the mirror, a bored expression adorned his face until he saw the dagger. A sly smirk crossed his lips as he grabbed his own, placing his hand over the bowl. He slid the knife across his starry palm, blood dripping into the bowl. Viren watched. He winced as the knife cut into his hand. The elf rubbed a finger over his cut and it healed instantly and grabbed his bowl. Viren copied his movements without question. They began tracing runes on the mirror with the mixture. The elf was chanting something, but what he had no idea.  
When they were done, the starry elf seemed very pleased with himself, and with Viren. A moment passed, and nothing happened.  
Viren scowled at the mirror and growled.  
"I can't believe I wasted my time on this! On you! You and your mysterious spell and looks. But no, I was fooled," he grabbed the bowl, "fooled by a DAMN ELF!!" When Viren threw the bowl, he expected a clang, or maybe broken glass. He wasn't, however, expecting the elf to catch it. He stood stunned for a minute, confused. The elf smirked and threw the bowl back at him. Viren fumbled and tried to catch it but failed, as he was falling. Falling? No, he was being pulled. A hand had grabbed his robes and he was being pulled into the mirror. Another hand grabbed his arm, it's grip vice-like. He tripped on the edge of the mirror, falling back into a chest. They fell, and a deep, bellowing laugh filled the room. The sound reverberated against Virens back, sending chills down his spine. Viren crawled away and stood up. He reached for the mirror, so close to escaping when a hand grabbed his own, pulling him away.The starry elf pulled Viren towards him, settling his other hand on Viren's waist. Trapped against the star-touched creature. At that moment, Viren felt true fear. He pushed as hard as he could and the elf stumbled back. He reached for the mirror again, but when he touched it, it was solid.  
"No. No, no, no, NO!" He banged his fists against the mirror, reality sinking in. He let out a shaky breath, whipping around to look at his kidnapper.  
"What have you done? Why? Who gave...I don't," Viren stumbled over his words, much to the elf's delight. Viren looked at him, his hood not covering his strange horns, and dark skin shimmering. His white hair falling off of his shoulders. He thought that the creature was beautiful, but now, he was terrified. Viren didn't even know who he was, what he was.  
"Who...What are you?!" He was being hysterical, shaking slightly as he tried to stand proud. The elf only tilted his head, a devious look on his face. It made Viren's stomach flip in uncomfortable ways.  
"My name is of no importance, but I am not just a "damn elf"," his smile was gone and he looked mad. Viren swallowed the dryness in his throat. He really shouldn't have trusted a stranger.  
"Tell me." It was supposed to sound like a demand, but it came out shaky. The elf walked closer to him, Viren walking back to keep the distance. He bumped into the mirror and stopped, the elf towered over him. He was surprisingly tall.  
"Aaravos," that deep voice sent more tingles down his spine, "what is your name?" Viren didn't want to tell him, but he was also scared of what Aaravos might do if he didn't. It was just them. Alone in a different place where neither knew.  
"...Viren," He looked down and clenched his fist, " I'm trapped here, aren't I?" He scowled up at the elf. A dark look of amusement on his face."Yes. And it will be a long, long time before anyone will let you out." Aaravos grabbed Viren's chin, forcing him to look at him, "On the bright side, you'll be in here with me." His voice went deeper, a sultry and seductive sound that held midnight promises. Viren pulled away from his grip and pushed past him. If he was stuck here, he might as well find a room where he can hide.  
Viren opened the door on the left side of the room and walked down a hall. This prison was fairly nice and spacious. He looked at one of the doors and opened it, revealing a room with a bunch of ingredients for spells and such. Viren felt awe but continued down the hall. He came across a kitchen of a sort. It was white and pristine. Clean counters and beautiful stone ovens. There was the sound of a soft footfall behind him and Viren limped a little towards another door. He opened it to find a bedroom. It was big. The bed was that of a king's, covered in silks and elegant drapes overhead. He closed the door behind him, looking for a way to lock it, there was no lock. He looked to he left and found a dresser. Viren pulled the dresser in front of the door, which took a little bit of work because the dresser was heavy. When he got it in front of the door he went and sat down on the bed. It was soft and plush. He massaged his bad knee gently, regretting walking around so fast.  
"You do realize that you've locked yourself in my room, right?" Aaravos' deep voice came from the other side of the door, " And if I wanted to, I could just come in." That thought scared Viren. He needed to have space, to keep the elf away.  
"Don't," his voice cracked slightly and he regained his composure, "don't come in. I need space and time. You do realize that you've imprisoned me in your prison right? How could I want to be around you? Especially because you're an elf." Viren mumbled the last part. However, Aaravos must have heard it, because not a second later was the door being pushed open effortlessly. Just another thing to worry about. Aaravos' features held a dangerous glint to them. as he stood in the doorway, arms crossed.  
"I will not tolerate racist behavior in my domain, should I hear it again you will be punished." He looked deadly serious. His intense gaze focused solely on Viren. It made him uncomfortable. Aaravos watched as Viren clenched the bedsheets, obviously frightened by his presence. He didn't want the human fearing him, well, not so much that he would avoid him. He pushed off the wall and walked slowly towards the man on the bed. Viren looked like he was about to run off again.  
"Stay," Aaravos ordered. It was a simple word, but the power Viren felt held him in place. He knew he wouldn't be able to run or fight him. He was too weak. So he stayed. As the elf stood in front of him, towering over him, he regretted not running. He couldn't read Aaravos as Aaravos could read him. He never knew what the elf was thinking or what he was going to do.  
"I'm not going to hurt you or do any physical harm to you, Viren," He crouched down to a squat, "so there's no need to fear me."  
"Liar," he said without thinking.  
"I'm not lying. I never lie." Aaravos' tone seemed soft and innocent, almost fake. He knew he couldn't trust this...this elf. But he was the only other being he could talk to, the only form of contact. oh, contact. Viren closed his eyes and then looked up.  
"I can't trust you. Not after what you've done. I don't even know what you'll do if given a chance." Aaravos smirked and held out his hand.  
"Then," he paused for effect, "let me earn your trust." Viren stared at his hand, and then at Aaravos. The stars of his face twinkled, and his golden eyes shimmered. Viren hesitantly placed his hand in the starry one. His hand was almost hot.  
"I'll show you to your room," the starry elf stood, "if it's not to your liking, I could change some things." He pulled Viren up and let go of his hand, walking out of the room. Viren limped behind him, wincing when he felt his knee give a little. Aaravos looked back at him and summoned a cane, handing it to Viren. He took it gratefully. A starry hand drew a rune and a wooden door appeared. It was right across from the elf's room, which was a little unsettling.  
"This is your bedchamber if you need anything, just call out for me and I will be there." He smirked and walked off, back to the library area. Viren ignored him and walked into his new room, closing and locking the door behind him. The room was, spacious. It had windows that let in bright light, and a big bed that looked like the one he saw previously, just with a purple and gold color scheme. A lot of purples. There were some nightstands by the bed, a big desk in the dar side of the room, and a couple of bookshelves littered with books. There was also a dresser with a mirror opposite the bed. He made his way towards a door, and he realized it was the washroom. It even had hot water ready for him. Viren glanced at the door to make sure it was locked before entering the washroom. He closed the door behind him and began to strip. He sat in the tub of hot water and sighed. It felt heavenly. He sank into the tub and relaxed. It had been so long since he relaxed. Trying to become regent of Katolis, feigning letters to try and gather the kings and queens to fight against Xadia, making plans to better humanity. He wondered for a moment if his children would be alright. They're capable young adults, a little naive, yes, but still strong and smart.... they'll be fine without me in their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren is angry at everything and he doesn't know how to vent it. The elf just happens to have the worst timing, and the human has the worst impulse control.

A few moments later he opened his eyes. The water was no longer warm. He must have fallen asleep. Viren stood up and got out of the tub, looking around for a towel. He found a shelf of soft linens and wrapped one around his waist. He exited the bathroom and looked around, fully accepting that he wasn't going to leave this place anytime soon. It could be worse. The bed could have been the floor, the bathroom a bucket and nothing else. A sigh escaped his lips and he began looking through the dresser for clothes, which, surprisingly were there. He grabbed a white shirt, some drawers, and a pair of trousers. The material was soft and fitting. Viren dried his hair and got dressed. He sat on the edge of the bed and folded his hands. His stomach growled softly at him, telling him he needed to eat. Another sigh. Finally, he stood up and walked over to the bookshelves. The covers looked new, untouched. He pulled one out and opened it, reading a random page.

 _"...it was hot, so very hot. Almost unbearable. It was as if he was a scorching sun, temping a moth to his flames. His touches were intoxicating and I moaned as he thru-"_ He closed the book and placed it back on the shelf, face red and flushed. Why would he give him a book like that? He shook his head, pacing slowly around the room, touching everything. As his hunger grew, so did his stubbornness. If he left the room then the elf would surely be outside. But his stomach growled for the umpteenth time, and he gave in. The lock on the door clicked loudly as if alerting everything that he surrenders. Viren opened the door slowly, checking the halls. No elf. He felt grateful and slipped out of his room as quietly as he could. The fire in the library was still going, a soft glow beamed from underneath the door. That meant that Aaravos was still there. Viren quickly made his way to the kitchen, bare feet padding softly against the cold, wooden floors.

The kitchen was dark, but a few candles made for enough light to see the basics. His breath hitched as he heard a sound come from the library. His heartbeat sped up and he quickly grabbed a loaf of bread, tearing it in half. As quickly as he came, he went. Hurriedly making his way back to his room. When the door closed behind him, he felt safe. He tore pieces of bread off and ate them greedily. The bread was  _ warm. _ And it was delicious. Soon he finished the bread off, dusting crumbs out of his beard and off of his shirt. 

He felt like a pest, a rat. Sneaking around for food, hiding in his hole. A sudden rage filled him, hate so intense he felt it physically burn inside him. Hate for what, he didn't know. Maybe it was hate for himself because he let that, that  _ elf _ push him around. Or maybe it was the elf himself for putting him in this situation. Wherever it came from, it needed to be released. How didn't matter, who didn't matter. As if on cue, a knock came from his door.

A red haze filled his gaze and he swung it open, staring up at Aaravos. His face was smug as if he knew something Viren didn't. One moment he was glaring up at him, the next his fist was colliding with the starry face. Aaravos was not expecting to get punched square in the cheek when Viren opened his door. But it happened. As soon as the human realized what he did his anger melted away into dread. He watched as the starry elf rubbed his cheek, and looked down at him. Viren swallowed the lump in his throat as he felt his hands tremble. He slammed the door shut and locked it, praying that Aaravos would forgive his little transgression. He leaned against the door heavily, trying to control his panic.  
"Viren," his voice rumbled deeper than he'd ever heard, shaking his core, "open this door. Now." fuck. fuck, fuck, fuck he was so done for. He couldn't open the door, but he couldn't not open the door. He stood there for a second, debating his decisions.

"Three" he was counting down.  
"Two" why, why did he punch him?!  
"One" Viren trembled against the door. He pushed himself against it to keep Aaravos out. The door clicked. So much for that idea. He felt the door open, making him slide against the floor. It opened more and more, and Viren tried his hardest to keep it closed. He shut his eyes closed as he heard the soft sound of footsteps enter the room. The door slammed shut and he flinched hard. He felt so pathetic and scared.  
"I-I'm, I didn't mean, to, to," he stammered to get the right words out, failing miserably.  
"Look at me." Aaravos grabbed his jaw, forcing his face upwards. Viren opened his eyes, fearful of what was in store. The elf's face was calm, it was scarier than if he looked angry. Aaravos could feel the human shaking, see it. He truly terrified the poor thing. Good. 

"Apologize to me, and I'll leave here without another word. You're lucky I'm being nice to you." The baritone sound of his voice made Virens body tingle. But what he said made him angry, he was being nice to him. The anger returned, and a defiant glare was sent up towards the elf.

"I'm not going to apologize to a monster, to an elf, to  _ you, _ " he spat the words out violently. He didn't need to yell them for Aaravos to hear. Consequences be damned, he wouldn't apologize to him.

"Oh ho," the elf chuckled lowly, "you have  _ severely  _ fucked up, Viren." 

Viren was grabbed and thrown over Aaravos' shoulder, a startled yelp escaped him. They exited the room and Viren flailed helplessly.

"Put me down! Put me down right now!" He pushed at the shoulders and kicked his legs. A hand held his legs firmly against the elf's chest. He was going to die. They entered Aaravos' room and the door closed behind them. It was dark and the only thing Viren could see was the star touched elf. He was tossed onto the big bed, trying to crawl away. He felt his ankle be yanked back as I tried to grab something. Two starry hands grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed. Aaravos was above him, hands pinned him, and was going to kill him.  
"Don't run away from the fun, I haven't even started yet," Viren could hear the smirk. The elf adjusted so that one large hand was wrapped around both of his wrists, giving him one free hand. He felt his eyes sting as the elf gently rubbed his sides, massaging them. Viren tugged his hands, trying to pry free. It earned him a harsh nip to his neck.  
"Be still. Unless you want me to hurt you," Aaravos warned. His hands rubbed the human's side and lower back.

"Don't. Move." It was a command, an order. And Viren obeyed. The starry hand let go of him and joined the other in their massaging. It was strange. It felt amazing, but at the same time, the human felt scared. His hands clenched into the blankets as the pressure increased.  
"There you go, relax," The voice sent goosebumps across Viren's skin. He didn't know what the elf was doing. What he was going to do.  
After a few minutes of an amazing massage, Viren relaxed. He was still scared, but he wasn't terrified. When the hands rubbed over a particular sore spot, he groaned into the bed. He'd never been given a massage, and it was wonderful. He found himself melting in the elf's hands. As confused as the human was, he didn't fight the sensations. Aaravos was kneading his lower back in a way that had the human mewling into the bed. He smirked down at him and watched the human unravel. Of course, this wasn't his punishment for breaking rules, no, it was just a small warm-up. He wouldn't hurt the human, not yet, but he would still prove his point. After all, the best things come with patience.

The elf stopped his movements, Viren sighing from the loss of contact. It's been far too long since someone has touched him in any pleasurable way. Suddenly, he was flipped onto his back and a starry hand was back on his wrists. The elf, no, Aaravos was above him. His robes had been removed before this whole incident, and his chest sparkled. His white hair fell elegantly over his shoulders, pooling beside Viren's head. For a single moment, a second, Viren wasn't disgusted by the elf. Like this, he was...ethereal. He soon snapped out of his haze when a four-fingered hand began untying his shirt. Gold eyes met silver, and slowly, the human remembered what was happening. He had messed up, and he was paying the price.  
"Now," Aaravos' voice rumbled, "I'm going to punish you".


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren's punishment ensues, but his belligerent behavior makes it worse.

Viren noted that the elf's hands were  _ hot.  _ Not warm like humans, but like a flame. He didn't know what his punishment would be, but he wasn't expecting light kisses across his bare chest. His shirt had been pushed upwards, exposing his hairy chest. The butterfly kisses were littered across his chest and down his stomach. He felt an unfamiliar heat coil in his stomach. It made his toes curl as the kisses went lower. His breathing became shaky and uneven.

"What, what are you doing?" Viren sounded breathless. Aaravos felt the trembles against his lips as he kissed the human's soft stomach. This was his punishment. As much as he wanted to plow into Viren and hear him screaming in pain and pleasure, he knew he had to start off soft with his punishments. This was new to the human.

"I'm punishing you. Is that not obvious,  _ Viren?"  _ His name rolled off of the elf's tongue like a dirty promise, and it made the heat in his belly, ache. Aaravos said something in elvish and his wrists began to glow. Viren looked at them and tugged, pinned. Hands burned his skin as they slid down his sides, a shiver crawling up his spine.

"No, not...not really," Viren mumbled, "i-it's not painful, or, or torture." The elf stopped and looked down at him. His face was beet red, eyes half-lidded, all from a few kisses and touches. He was beautiful.

"I had said that I wouldn't cause you harm. If this is too soft, then maybe I should go harder." The look on Aaravos' face looked dangerous. His stary hands grabbed his thighs and pushed them apart.

"Wait, wait wait! No, no go back to before!" Viren panicked again and began kicking. Aaravos simply slid in between his thighs so he couldn't kick him.

"Come now, were you not looking for a harsher punishment?" his voice was calm, "Or do you like it when I touch you softly?" The human trembled and stuttered, avoiding the elf's gaze. Two starry hands held Virens hips, and he shuddered. He looked down between them and realized he was hard.  _ Very _ hard. He tried to close his thighs, but to no avail, as the elf kneeled between them. Aaravos slid his hand up the pale chest and pinched at the human's nipple. Viren whimpered and bit his lip. He clenched his eyes shut as he felt shame burn his insides.

"I-I don't like this," he rushed the words out, "please....please stop." A shiver ran up the elf's spine. Oh, now that was delicious. The way the human tried to pull away from him, the way he tried to hide his face, and especially the way he reacted to his touches. Aaravos sighed before going back to the light kisses, kissing Viren's neck and jaw. The human shuddered and he began untying Viren's pants. This, of course, made Viren anxious and immediately protest against his action. The elf was having none of it and pressed a finger to the human's lips.

"Quiet down, human." Viren glared at him and bit the starry finger. Aaravos pulled his finger back and frowned at the bleeding appendage. He looked back at Viren who kept going through mood swings.

"It's almost as if you're begging for me to go harder on you. You are trying my patience, and I've given you chances-"

"Shut up. I'm so sick of hearing your voice!" Viren moved his leg up as far as he could, "let me go you sick bastard!" He launched his foot as Aaravos' face. The elf caught it easily, he looked pissed. The glowing rings dispersed and Viren was pulled to the edge of the bed.

"You are going to count to twenty," his voice rumbled deep in Virens gut. Aaravos had pulled him off the bed completely and forced him to stand between his thighs. It was happening so fast. The elf closed his thighs and trapped him. A hand grabbed the back of his neck and pushed him to lay over the elf's lap. Oh no. He kicked his feet furiously, but he was trapped between the starry thighs, and the sheer strength kept him in place. He was so strong, it was ridiculous. 

A hand began to pull down Viren's pants, exposing his bottom. 

"Stop! I am a grown-ass man, you've no riiiIIIGHT!" He heard the slam echo off the walls, face burning from embarrassment. He was being  _ spanked _ like a fucking kid.

He refused to count. His hands were gripping onto the bottom of the elf's robes. Another smack, harder his time. A whimper escaped him and he closed his eyes.  
"Viren, you're only making this harder for yourself," the elf sounded amused and deliberately smacked in the same spot as before, making Viren cry out. It hurt. It really hurt.  
".....o-one" he spit out. A second later another smack.  
"two" His hands gripped tightly onto the star elf's leg. It felt like forever before he got to 19. He was shaking violently, his hand holding onto Aaravos for dear life. His face was red and tears had spilled long ago, snot dripping down his face. The erection he sported was painful and brushed against the elf's leg with every swat. A loud smack landed on his sore and beaten ass, a half scream escaped his throat, turning into a sob as his legs gave and he laid across Aaravos lap, holding back sobs. A moment of silence ensued and a hand was petting Virens back fondly.  
"You didn't say 'twenty', Viren. That means we're going to have to start over," The hand returned to the back of his neck and he began to fight, pushing and kicking.

"No! No m-more, please no more! It hu-hurts," A broken sob left his lips as the hand held him in place. He was crying so hard that his body shook. Viren felt helpless, his pride and dignity shattered at the hands of Aaravos. The elf watched as the human broke, it was utterly beautiful the way he begged. Sobs shook Viren's body.  
"P-please, I, I'm sorry, so so sorry!" Aaravos pulled the human into a standing position and wiped his messy face clean. The tears were still streaming down the human's face. He moved further onto the bed and led Viren to sit on his lap.  
"What a good job you did at apologizing, such a good little mage," his starry hands massaged the human's bottom, earning him a mewl. Viren couldn't stop the tears from falling, but he calmed down. Aaravos was petting him so softly and rubbing his bottom, it made him squirm. His hands grasped the elf's shoulders as he arched his back.  
"You are so pretty like this, clinging to me, aching for my touch," the deep baritone voice rumbled in his ear. He needed something to touch his neglected cock. It was throbbing intensely, nearing painful. Viren nuzzled his head into the crook of Aaravos' neck. The contact made the elf shudder. His starry hand slid down the humans high and gently grabbed his swollen member.

"Aahh! fuuck!" Viren bucked into the starry hand without thinking. It had been so long since someone had touched him. The feeling was euphoric. He moaned mindlessly against Aaravos, the elf pumping him at a slow pace. It was almost too much when he rubbed the slit. Viren had wrapped his legs and arms around Aaravos, gasping and moaning into his neck as the starry elf edged him. Every time he felt like he was going to cum the elf stopped. 

"oh, let me cum, let me cum please, please,  _ Aaravos,"  _ The elf smirked to himself, swallowing his desire to fuck Viren raw and unprepared. He fisted the human's cock tightly and twisted his hand a certain way that had the human shaking. 

"cum-cum-I'm gonna c-cuuaaAAAHHH!" Viren felt white-hot pleasure overwhelm his senses as he clawed at Aaravos back. The star elf hissed in pain and felt the human go lax in his grip. After a minute of the human not moving he got worried. He got up and laid Viren down on the bed, looks like he passed out from the pleasure. A smirk tugged at dark lips. That was too fun. He couldn't wait to see what expression the human would have tomorrow. Aaravos cast a rune and cleaned Viren up. He pulled a blanket over the limp form and made his way to the bathroom. He had a problem he needed to relive. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was, unintentionally, longer than I had anticipated

The first thing Viren noticed when he began to wake up, was the comfort. He was so comfortable. The blankets were wrapped around him like a cocoon, the sheets soft and welcoming, the arm holding him against a firm chest. His eyes opened and he indeed felt someone holding him. Gentle, even breaths could be felt against the back of his neck. Confusion muddled his brain, why was he in a strange bed? Where was he? who was holding him? Memories came flooding back. He had punched the elf, he had been touched, and spanked, and  _ oh.  _ Viren slid from under the arm, his face becoming red from shame, and embarrassment. He had called out Aaravos' name, begging, crying, moaning. He quickly dismissed the thoughts and got out of bed. Looking back at the star touched elf to make sure he was asleep. White hair was messy, his dark chest still shining brightly. Viren made his way out of the room as quietly as he could, noticing that his ass didn't hurt anymore. He rubbed it gently to confirm. Yep, didn't hurt.

The human's stomach grumbled, demanding food. He walked into the kitchen, searching cupboards. Deciding on making a sandwich, he grabbed the bread, a block of cheese, and some produce. He didn't know where the meat was, or if there was any. Slicing away at the ingredients awkwardly. Viren, being close to royalty, never really had to make his own food. It was strange and somehow gratifying. 

Warmth enveloped his back as a shadow loomed over him. His movements stopped, and he swallowed the anxiety and continued cutting. He wouldn't be able to look at the elf after last night, feeling his face burn once again. Aaravos was amused at how red the human's ears were, chuckling deeply. A starry hand rested on either side of Viren.  
"You are terrible at making sandwiches," he whispered into his ear, "you don't even have any meat." He shuddered at the sound of the voice, it was husky and rough. His hand shook slightly and he put the knife down, half tempted to try and stab the elf.   
"Th-en you make it," his voice cracked. His voice sounded scratchy and his face burned even more. He moved the elf's hand and stepped to his side trying to put space between them. Aaravos smirked as the human leaned against the island, turning away so he didn't have to face him. He picked up the knife and began slicing the ingredients neatly. The cuts were even and confident. When he began assembling the sandwiches, Viren turned to look. They looked amazing, colorful and, artful almost. Aaravos handed him a plate. When they locked eyes it felt intense, almost shocking. Viren grabbed the plate and made his way to his room, trying to escape.

"Viren, what do you say when someone gives you something?" The elf sounded like he was mocking him. He ignored the question and locked himself in his room. He knew the lock was an illusion, but it helped him feel safe.

He finished the sandwich in minutes. It was far too good to have been made without magic, but he knew it wasn't. It was simply a delicious sandwich. Boredom took over and Viren found himself laying on the bed. He has nothing else to do, and he didn't trust the books. He decided to meditate, a way to calm his turmoil of emotions. The room was silent, the only thing that could be heard was soft, even breaths. Questions were still unanswered, anger still boiling, fear lurked in the background of his mind. He felt weak and sad, and angry, and guilty. Amongst other feelings. There was so much. His life had been turned upside down by a single being in less than a minute, and there was nothing he could have done to stop it. 

Viren's eyes stung and he let tears fall. He hated crying because it showed weakness, it hurt his pride, and it wasn't what a man of his title should do when faced with an obstacle. But this was no obstacle or race, no, it wasn't something he could pass over. It was something that had talons that ripped into him, forcing him to wield to its power. No, it wasn't an obstacle, it was  _ Aaravos _ . 

Viren got up and wiped his eyes, missing his children dearly. He didn't treat them how he should have. So many regrets he left behind. He headed towards his bathroom and noticed that the tub was full of hot water again, his cane leaning against the counter as it had before. He stripped his pants off and got in the tub, looking around for soap. There was a small table next to the tub with some liquid soaps and a rag. There was also a note. Viren picked it up.

" _ For washing away the bad feelings and self-pity ~ A"  _ He crumpled it up and threw it as far away as he could. He was basically told he smells like sadness by that stupid cosmic elf. Memories of last night popped into his head, and Viren began scrubbing away at his skin. After he was certain he was clean and didn't smell bad, he got out. He grabbed his cane tightly. He passed by a mirror and looked at himself. He was shocked to find that his grey hair was gone, the wrinkles had disappeared, and his skin seemed radiant. He looked like he was twenty years younger. Stunned by what he saw, Viren touched the mirror. It made him curious.

Aaravos had been amused with the human's behavior, locking himself in his room and crying, avoiding eye contact, lashing out violently. He was a spitfire, unpredictable but easy to read. He knocked on the human's door and heard some scuttling. Viren wrapped a towel around his waist and exited the bathroom.  
"Go away," an exhausted sigh could be heard through the door. It made Aaravos smile, the human was very strange.  
"I don't think so. I'm still waiting for an answer, Viren. My little mage, my human," he purred deeply and leaned against the door frame. The human stared at the door for a moment, face burning as he quickly pulled on some clean clothes.  
"I'm not your, your anything! You don't own me," he tied up his shirt and sat on the edge of the bed, drying his hair. The door opened and then closed. Viren didn't make any move to look at the elf. Aaravos sat down next to him on the bed, the human scootching away from the close proximity.  
"I'll answer all the questions you have if you answer mine. Does that sound fair? I know you're curious," Aaravos' tone was playful and calm, relaxed in a way that set Viren on edge. He contemplated the words for a moment. It seemed fair, and it was. A question for a question.

"Yeah, that sounds fair. I'll go first," Viren turned to face the elf, "why did you trap me in here with you?"   
"I was lonely," Aaravos replied, "now me. Did you like my sandwich?"  
The question was strange and unexpected.  
"I...yes, it was...okay," he stared at the bedsheets, "did you do something to make me younger? Like a spell, or something?" It still freaked him out, the realization that he looked like he was in his twenties again.  
"No, it's just the effect this realm has on the body, preserving it in it's prime," he crossed his legs on the bed, "are you a virgin?" Viren stuttered and looked at him in shock. What made him think he was....a.....oh. Last night.  
"No! I'm not a virgin. I haven't been for a long time," his face felt warm. Aaravos loved the flustered look the human had. It was adorable. It made him want to tease him more.  
"I swear you could have been. The way you moaned and writhed in my lap like a cat in heat. Oh, and those beautiful gasps. The scarlet blu-" Viren cut him off.  
"I'm not a virgin!!" his face was so red. He felt like a teenager, trying to convince his friends he was a man.

"Have you ever been bedded by a man," the sultry tone did not go unnoticed, " _ have you ever _ _ choked on a cock? Have you ever fucked yourself on your fingers? _ ". Aaravos had leaned closer with every invasive question. His face felt like it was aflame, the way he said it made it sound so dirty and  _ tempting _ . Viren leaned against the bedpost, Aaravos' face was inches away from his. A devious look on his face. Aaravos loved the way the human stuttered and turned red. He was so easily embarrassed. 

"I-I don't, um, haven't, wait, it wasn't your turn to ask the...question," he hated how his heart did flips, "you're very c-close." This made the starry elf laugh. It was a genuine laugh that made his stars twinkle. The sound, deep and rich, made Virens heart do little flips.

"Yes, you are correct. However, I got my answer. You are very easy to read," he grinned broadly, "next question?". The next question was one he was scared to ask. He didn't know if he'd like the answer, or if there was one.

"Why...why did you," Viren looked to the side, "punish me, last night?". The atmosphere changed one he asked. A hushed silence between the two. He dared look at the elf, only to find him staring directly at him. He swallowed the spit in his mouth out of habit.

"The first reason was that you punched me. I don't like angry violence," Aaravos spread his legs on the bed, "second, you were being a racist asshole. I warned you about it on the first day. You had only made it worse when you tried to assault me again, and practically begged for me to go harder on you." And now he was mad. Again.  
"I was begging for it? no, I was confused. Because when someone tells you you're going to get punished, you expect pain!" he was seething, making violent hand gestures at nothing.  
"Yes, but that's not how I do things. I would have merely just teased you with light touches and kisses. I said I wouldn't harm you or hurt you. Yes, I lied, but I was also angry. Believe it or not, you are infuriating. You are firey and short-tempered, you have no patience, and you let fear get the better of you!" Aaravos had raised his voice a little. He was pissed off at the fact that the human was so lowly as to blame him for his misdeeds and imperfections. Apparently, he had scared Viren. He was shaking slightly against the bedpost. The elf was having none of it and grabbed his ankles, pulling him forward. He tugged the human so that he was straddling his hips, legs on either side of him.

"Let's do a trust exercise," he held the human in place with his hands, "we'll sit like this for however long I want. I won't make any moves to touch you other than keeping you in place."  
Viren didn't like this one bit. He was already hot because of his anger, but the position didn't help any. It was the same one as that night.  
"I don't like this position," he made a move to get up but was firmly held in place by Aaravos.  
"Stay. Still." There it was again, that steely voice. The once that made Viren weak made him obey. So he stayed. They kept eye contact for a few minutes before he looked away from the golden eyes.  
After a few minutes of sitting on his knees, Viren felt his bad one start to ache. He didn't say anything. Aaravos looked at his expectantly.  
"What are you looking at?" Viren crossed his arms defiantly.  
"You. I'm waiting." Aaravos replied cooly. They sat there for a few more minutes before his knee felt like it was on fire. Pain shot up his entire leg and he winced.  
"Can we...change positions. Sitting like this...nevermind," the human was being stubborn. Aaravos rolled his eyes and pushed the human onto his back. He loomed over him ominously, it made Viren feel like he was going to be eaten. 

"See? All you had to do was ask, Viren, and I will happily oblige. So long as you are deserving. Are you understanding how this works?" His tone was gentle and sweet, almost, when talking to him. He felt like he was being mocked. He let out a huff as a reply, crossing his arms. Viren didn't feel scared anymore, but he did feel uncomfortable. It seemed as if the elf was still angry with him.  
"Are you still mad at me?" his voice was soft.  
"Yes. Are you still scared of me?" Viren hesitated and shook his head. He wasn't scared of him. Wary, sure, but not scared. A few moments passed and Aaravos was still hovering over him, never looking away. The attention made him all to aware of his flaws and imperfections.   
"You're staring at me," his tone was defensive, awaiting some rude observation or opinion. No comments came, only a nod. Silence fell between the two, making him feel awkward.   
He sat up abruptly and came face to face with the starry elf. Their breaths mingled for a second before Viren scooted back. Aaravos raised a brow at him curiously.

"Did I make you uncomfortable, Viren?" the richness of his voice, and the way he dropped a few octaves on his name, sent shivers up his spine. This was the first time they'd been close or had a conversation without Viren snapping at him. He wasn't uncomfortable, he was worried. The want to get closer to Aaravos was present in his mind, as well as other thoughts that weren't innocent at all. He didn't trust himself. Viren had been alone for far too long, and here was his beautiful creature tempting him. 

"Yes," he lied, "you do make me uncomfortable. I don't like being stared at by an  _ elf. _ " The last comment had slipped out of his mouth before he could process what he was saying. It had become a habit, to use someone's race as an insult. But he will soon learn why he should break that habit. 

"Still? What have I told you about being racist?" Aaravos sat back on his knees, "The look on your face tells me you remember. This is the second offense, Viren. This won't be like last time." Viren stumbled over his words, trying to find the right excuse to get him out of this mess. He just ended up annoying Aaravos. The starry hand made a gesture for him to come closer. He knew he was going to be punished.

"Come here"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren finally understands that if he's good...….he gets a reward.

Viren hesitated, he knew he messed up. Maybe if he tried to explain? No, it didn't excuse the fact that he said something prejudice. He didn't want to get spanked again, so he slowly crawled across the bed. When he was less than a foot away from Aaravos he stopped, looking at the sheets.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that, it...it's just a bad habit." Viren apologized. Maybe it would lessen his punishment. The elf stood up next to the bed, towering over him. He moved his body so he was facing Aaravos. The starry elf gently brushed his hand against Viren's face, before moving down his jaw and to the back of his neck. He pushed his face downwards, near his crotch. Viren got the idea and felt his face go red. He didn't want to, but what was the other option? A worse punishment, no thank you.  
He timidly tucked his fingers into the band of the elf's robes. pulling them down his thighs. Aaravos was surprised by how obedient the human was being. He watched as the human stared in fear and awe at his size. 

"Wow, that's huge," Viren whispered to himself. The starry dick wasn't even erect and it looked like  _ this? _ Seven inches of dark skin, it was enormous. The head looked blunt and unique, gradually increasing in girth down the shaft. He was intimidated by it, knowing full and well that he couldn't take that, in any orifice of his body.

"Well? Start. I'm not the most patient being." Aaravos voice rumbled deep in the human's chest. Viren took the massive cock into his shaky hands, pumping it slowly. It earned him a deep growl from the starry elf. His member was so thick that he couldn't wrap his hand all the way around, but it seemed as if Aaravos didn't mind. Viren's hand sped up, he could feel it pulsing, feel it becoming firm in his grasp. The hand on his neck pulled Viren's face towards it, rubbing his face against the monstrosity.

"Suck," Aaravos looked down at him expectantly. When Viren shook his head, he shoved his thumb in the human's mouth. Another hand joined and pried his mouth open. The human was trying to say something, pushing against his hips as he shoved his cock inside Viren's mouth. "I swear to the stars if you bite me," he grabbed a handful of Viren's hair, "I will plow that virgin hole of yours, unprepared, until you're nothing but a sobbing mess. Am I clear?". Viren was shaking and nodded a little. It was strange with the member in his mouth. He moved his head back and forth, hoping he was doing it right. He'd never given a blowjob before, never even thought about it.  
Apparently, he wasn't doing a good enough job because next thing he knew, Aaravos pushed his head forward, effectively making him gag. Tears blurred his vision as he pushed more, his throat clenching and squeezing the intrusive member. Viren pushed against the elf's thighs, gagging even more. He was sure he was going to throw up. But then he was pulled back, gasping for breath and coughing.  
After he caught his breath, Aaravos pulled him forward again. This time it was rough. He was pushed until his nose was at the base of the starry cock. His eyes were spilling tears as he choked on the elf.It was literally in his throat, Viren was sure that it was the only thing keeping him from puking. Aaravos was enjoying the view of the human. He thrust into the human's throat, hearing him make obscene sounds. Viren's hands pushed futilely against his thighs, trying to get him to stop.  
Viren couldn't breathe. His throat hurt and black spots were forming in the corners of his eyes. His hands fell from Aaravos' thighs, on the verge of losing consciousness. Aaravos pulled out of his mouth. He gasped for air, gulping down as much as he could. His face was red, and his lips were swollen and wet. His vision returned shaking slightly. A hand tilted his face upwards. He swallowed the spit in his mouth.  
Oh, how gorgeous the human was. Aaravos wiped his thumb across his bottom lip, he wanted to ravish him. Viren was shaking violently, hand in his lap as he breathed heavily. The star touched elf pushed him back on the bed. Aaravos flipped him onto his stomach and pulled his hips up into the air. The position was degrading and Viren tried to move, only to have a hand push his face into the blankets.

He couldn't see Aaravos, couldn't see if he was going to touch him or grab him. It made him wary and anxious.

"I'm going to give you a reward for being such a good boy," the velvet voice growled into his ear, "so  _ very  _ good for me _. _ " Viren's pants were pulled off, and he was suddenly struck with fear. He didn't want to get spanked again. Aaravos only shushed him when he started protesting, telling him that this wasn't going to hurt. A hot hand grabbed his ass cheek firmly, spreading it to reveal his hole. He squirmed and tried to shimmy his hips away. It was way too embarrassing.

"You're far too cute, human. Now stay still and I'll make sure you feel pleasure beyond your expectations". The hand left his neck and joined the other, spreading his cheeks far apart. Viren felt so exposed and embarrassed. Aaravos was seeing parts of him no one else has ever seen. He gasped when something hot and wet slid over his hole. It felt strange. The sensation came again, lingering a little longer than before. Viren thought to himself, wondering what it was that was touching him. What could be that wet, warm, and soft? He looked back when the appendage pressed against him again, seeing Aaravos sticking his tongue out. There was a devious look on his face as he leaned down and sucked against his hole. A shudder racked his whole body, a whimper escaping his lips. The feeling went straight to his dick, making him hard. This was a strange reward to have but after so long of being sexually inactive, he couldn't help but react.  
Aaravos' tongue pressed against him, lapping teasingly against his entrance. When he chuckled, Viren could feel the vibrations. He grabbed onto the sheet and arched a little more into the tongue, hoping for something more. He didn't know what exactly, but he knew it was more. The purple tongue pushed inside him before retreating. A small whimper escaped his lips. Aaravos repeated the action.  
Viren was blatantly pushing back against Aaravos' face as he was tongue fucked. The appendage curling close to a certain spot, but not quite getting there.

"Mo-," he pauses, "something...I need something more." He sounded like a needy bitch, he felt dirty and guilty for feeling good.  
"As you wish," he presses a thick finger against him. It enters him with little resistance and Viren moans into the blanket. He starts shaking again as the finger moves inside him. There's a small pop sound behind him before something cold is poured onto his ass. He hissed at the contact.  
"Cold! What...what is that?" He sounds out of breath.  
"Lotion. It will make this," he moved his finger for emphasis, "easier."  
Viren holds back his moans as another finger is added. He felt tight.  
"Relax, Viren. It will make it easier for you to enjoy," Aaravos suggested. The digits kept pressing against his insides, avoiding the spot he wanted them to touch. His hips moved back against the fingers. Two fingers and he was this needy. He really shouldn't be acting like the way he was, writhing and moaning like a whore. A third finger was pushed into him, stretching him. They stayed still inside of him before they made a scissoring motion. He refused to moan. He didn't want to fully give in to the pleasure. 

"Going to play like that? Fine," the fingers began thrusting at a fast pace, "I'll just make you moan." Aaravos gripped a handful of his hair, forcing his head backward. He clenched his eyes shut and bit his lip, trying not to moan. His legs were shaking and his dick was dripping with precum. The fingers slowed down and pressed against a certain spot that had Viren seeing stars.  
"Ahhhhh! Oh, oh my gods," he moaned loudly. The sound was music to Aaravos' ears. The rawness it held. He removed his finger from his human and let go of his hair. Viren whined from the empty feeling, but soon felt a hot, firmness against him. An arm was wrapped around his waist and starry hand had made its way to his jaw. Warm breath cascaded across his cheek.  
"Take a deep breath," Aaravos growled into his ear, "and relax." Tingles spread across his skin at the deep vibrations that emitted from the elf. He was scared, he knew that it was the elf's member pushing against him. He began to panic, fumbling for purchase.

"Waitwaitwait, it, it won't, can't fit. It'll rip," Aaravos pushed harder, "no, no it won't go in! It's to, big, impossible!" He was trying to form a full sentence but with the insistent nudging against his entrance, it was hard. The elf kissed his neck softly, sucking and biting as the head forced its way inside him. It hurt, but it was bearable. Aaravos pulled away from him and spread his cheeks apart, applying more lotion. Viren, god bless him, tried to crawl away from him. Hands were back on his hips in a second and Aaravos began pushing into him. He groaned as he was stretched open. The full nine or ten inches of pure torture would never be able to fit into him. He sobbed as he continued to be stretched, clawing desperately at the blankets.  
"stop! Plea-please stop! It hurts," He felt tears form in the corners of his eyes, and he pressed his hand against Aaravos' thigh.  
"You can take it Viren, I know you can. Just breath, your clenching again." Aaravos whispered soothingly. Viren tried to relax, but it was hard. His breathing was uneven as he tried not to panic or cry. He failed at both. The elf just kept pushing and pushing. There wasn't any more room inside of him. He was certain that he was going to be split in two. Suddenly, Aaravos twisted him onto his back, making him cry out. He gripped his aching dick in one hand and that sent waves of pleasure through Viren's body. He moaned loudly, unable to keep himself quiet. The hand was slow and let go. All at once Aaravos filled him to the hilt, a scream elicited from the human's throat so guttural it startled him. The human sobbed violently, tears streaming down his face.  
"Hurts, A-Aaravos, please, it hu-urts. Too deep, too, too m-much. Take it, take it out," His sobs became quieter. Aaravos felt bad. He knew he was a lot for the human to take, but he didn't expect this. He cast a healing rune on his tiny human.  
"You're doing wonderfully," he petted the mages face, wiping away his tears. Viren leaned into the hand, noticing that he wasn't in excruciating pain anymore. He felt so full. It was a strange feeling that made that heat in his belly burn. A shaky breath left him. Aaravos had just taken his virginity. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short and sweet chapter, mainly for the poor touch-starved men.

Aaravos didn't move. He knew he'd have to let his human adjust to his size. How long it would take, he didn't know. Viren was tight, close to painful. But his heat was sheer bliss, and his insides were so soft. Aaravos leaned down and captured the human's lips, a gentle kiss. Viren wrapped his shaky legs around the starry elf, entangling a hand into the long, white hair. Viren kissed back, relishing in the feeling as Aaravos licked his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and their tongues intertwined. They locked lips, hungrily devouring the taste of each other. Neither had been touched or kissed in a long time. Far longer for the elf. Aaravos leaned back and looked down at Viren. His face was a dark shade of red, his bare body laid out like a work of art. He pressed his hand against Viren's abdomen. He could feel himself inside of the human.   
"Place your hand here," Aaravos grabbed his wrist and placed it on his abdomen. Viren gasped as he felt a bulge. Starry hands hand gripped onto his hips, thumbs rubbing his skin. Aaravos pulled out of him slowly, before pushing back in. Viren arched his back and moaned. The elf was making slow and deliberate movements that made him shake. Aaravos was touching every part inside him, and when he rubbed against that one spot his vision was filled with white. He twitched violently as he cried out. He came, it hadn't even been a minute and he came. The sticky white substance had coated his chest as he panted heavily. Aaravos was smirking down at him, continuing his slow pace. Viren was whining and shaking against the bed, the sensation was so much stronger than before. 

Aaravos savored the image of the human coming undone. Drool spilling past his lips, high pitched moans unable to be contained, and that lustful look he shot up at him. He sped up his thrusts, causing the human to throw his head back and moan. He loved the reactions the human had and the way he just kept sucking him in had him groaning. Viren was pushing back against the thrusts, seeking out the pleasure that Aaravos was giving. He felt needy and stuffed, yet satisfied.   
"f-faster, more," his voice was weak, "feels go-ahhhh! Mmm, yeah~". Aaravos complied instantly. He couldn't hold himself back after that request, thrusting hard and fast into the human's heat. Slaps were echoing off the walls, along with the loud moans and sobs the human was producing. Viren had clung onto Aaravos, digging his nails into the dark flesh. The elf was moaning deeply into his human's ear, holding him close. Aaravos had bit into the human's shoulder, marking him. He sucked and kissed at Viren's neck, leaving hickeys in his wake.   
The bed was squeaking as they moved against each other. Aaravos was hitting that spot inside Viren repeatedly and mercilessly, making the human cry from pleasure. They locked lips again, clashing teeth and biting lips. Viren pulled Aaravos' hair, eliciting a growl from the starry creature. He felt heat pool in his stomach, he was going to cum again. Aaravos could feel his climax building, his thrusts became harsher and faster. His grip on the human tightened and he began fisting his leaking cock. Viren cried again and came so hard that he nearly lost consciousness. Aaravos had let out a deep groan as he came inside of his human, filling him up. Viren could feel the hot liquid inside him, the elf was still coming inside him. He whined as Aaravos pulled out, cum spilling out of him. A hand pressed against his hole, stopping him from leaking any more out.

"My human, that was wonderful. I knew you could do it," Aaravos smirked down t him, "how do you feel?"   
"Exhausted, full, sore," he paused, "satisfied." That made the elf smile. The hand against him retreated and was used to move the human against some pillows. He covered Viren with a blanket and got up. Aaravos put on his pants and left the room, leaving him alone. He was so tired. Viren decided that after a quick nap, he would clean himself up.


End file.
